


You're Family Now

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, and a lot more stuff, and a lot of sass, probably some arguing, the product of my and my friend's obsession with walking dead, there's gonna be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sisters are found while hiding from a herd of walkers. Slowly, they become part of Rick's group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The two girls darted through the trees, trying to escape the approaching herd of zombies. Miranda tripped on a tree root, and crashed to the ground. She didn’t even notice that her jeans ripped at the knee, or that her scraped hands were bleeding. 

“Come on!” Brooke panted, hoisting her younger sister to her feet before they continued running. 

“There!” Miranda shouted as they came out of the woods and to a small town. Their legs ached from running and their lungs burned, but they took little notice. With danger so close behind, the two girls were in survival mode.

Brooke took Miranda’s hand and pulled her into the nearest shop, one with few windows and two double doors that they shut quickly behind them. They collapsed to the ground, holding the door shut with their bodies as they gasped for breath. Miranda let out a shaky sigh of relief. They barely escaped that time, and at least for the moment, they were safe. Or so she thought. The sound of a gun clicking, ready to fire drew the attention to another boy and a girl that they had ran in on.

“Who are you?” The girl demanded raising the gun and pointing it at the newcomers. 

Brooke and Miranda quickly stood up. Brooke stood in front of Miranda and drew her gun.

“I’m Brooke. And this is Miranda. Now who are you?” Brooke responded, gun still held high.

The boy spoke first. “I’m Glenn. This is Maggie,” he responded while gesturing to the girl standing next to him. “Where are you guys from?”

“We’re from up north.” Miranda said from behind Brooke’s back. Maggie nodded. “Are you guys here alone?” she asked.

“We were with our family, but we got separated. So we’ve been on the run trying to find a safe place to stay.” Miranda replied.

Glenn and Maggie shared a look. “So it’s just you two then?” Glenn asked.

Brooke and Miranda nodded. “We don’t have any food. We’re low on ammo. And we’re hopelessly lost. Any help you guys can offer would be extremely appreciated.” Brooke said.

Maggie pulled Glenn aside and whispered something in his ear. Brooke used this opportunity to turn to Miranda and check for injuries. “You okay?” she asked her sister. Miranda nodded. “You?” Brooke nodded. She swept Miranda’s long dark brown hair to the side, to double check that the blood on the younger girl’s shorter frame wasn’t hers. She tucked her own shoulder length hair behind her ear. It had been dyed red, but the roots were beginning to reveal the same color hair as Miranda. They both turned back to the other two. Both pairs gave the others a good look over.

Finally Glenn spoke. “If you want, you can come back to the farm with us. We have shelter and food.”

Brooke glanced at Miranda. “Excuse us for a moment?” She pulled Miranda aside before waiting for a response. 

“What do you think? Can we trust them?” Miranda asked. Brooke paused for a moment. “I think so. Are we gonna do this, then?” Brooke nodded. 

The two girls walked back to Glenn and Maggie. “Alright. We’ll come with you. But we gotta go. Now. There’s a herd of the undead that were right behind us.” 

Maggie started towards the back entrance of the store. “C’mon! This way!” Glenn quickly followed. Brooke and Miranda joined hands and ran out the back door. Glenn lead the way to a car nearby. He got in the driver’s seat and Maggie got in shotgun. The sisters jumped in the backseat and Glenn took off, just as the walkers got into the front of the store. 

 

The ride back to the farmer was relatively quiet. Nobody really knew what to say, so they didn’t say anything. The only thing said was Brooke comforting Miranda, who had tucked herself under Brooke’s arm.

Before too long, the car pulled into a driveway that lead to a farmhouse. As they pulled up, a group of people gathered around the car. Glenn and Maggie got out first followed by Brooke and Miranda who stayed behind the other two. Two men stepped forward. One of them had a buzzcut and a pissed off look on his face. The other had slightly longer hair and and guarded expression. 

“Glenn, who are these girls?” the man with the buzzcut asked while glaring at Brooke and Miranda. 

“Shane, before you say anything. They’re lost and alone. It’s just the two of them. I think we can trust them.” Glenn said as he stepped in front of the girls. 

The other man walked up to the girls and held his hand out to Brooke. “Rick Grimes. And you are?” Brooke shook his hand and replied, “Brooke. And this is Miranda.” 

Rick nodded and started pointing to the rest of the members of the group. He pointed to the first man who spoke. “That’s Shane.” Then Rick pointed to a gruff looking man with a crossbow. “That’s Daryl.” 

He then pointed out the rest of the group. “That’s Lori, my wife. Carl, my son. Andrea. T-Dog. And Dale. And there’s a few others inside.” Both girls nodded and they tried to remember all the names. 

Lori stepped forward. “Let’s get you girls cleaned up and get you something to eat, yeah?” 

As the girls walked away, Rick and Shane turned towards each other.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? They can’t stay here! We already have enough mouths to feed.” Shane all but growled. 

Glenn stepped in. “Before you say anything else. Can I add something? The girls said that they’ve been running for a while now. They don’t have any food and they’re low on ammo. And from the looks of them, you can obviously tell that they’ve been running for quite some time. I think we can trust them.” 

“I agree with Glenn. I really think we can trust them. The least we can do is let them stay for at least a few days, to see how trustworthy there are.” Rick said.

Shane just grunted and walked away. Rick frowned and look towards the small fire where Lori and the girls had gathered. 

“I’m going to go talk to the girls. Daryl, want to do a perimeter check?” Rick said as he started walking away. 

Daryl nodded and walked away. The rest of the group looked at each other, at loss at what to do. Glenn shrugged then walked away. Carl headed into the house with Andrea. And T-Dog went to his tent. 

As Rick approached Lori and the girls, he could hear them quietly talking. 

“...on the run for about 3 months now. We’ve been scavenging whatever we could, which wasn’t much.” Rick heard Brooke say.

Rick cleared his throat to make his presence known. All three looked up at him. Miranda and Brooke both smiled up at him while Lori glanced at him before looking away. Brooke saw it and made a mental note to talk to Rick about it later. 

Before he started talking, Rick took a seat on the ground next to Miranda. “Now, before you girls do anything else, there’s a few rules that you need to know.” Both girls nodded for him to go on. “First, we can’t have guns. They need to be kept all together and in the house.”

Brooke reached into her bag, that Rick hadn’t noticed until then, and grabbed her small handgun and the small amount of ammo that was left. 

“We only have the one. And that’s all the ammo we have left.” Brooke said as he handed over the gun and ammo.

“Do you need our knives, too? Or can we keep them?” Miranda asked.

Rick thought for a second. “I suppose you can keep them. How many do you have?”

Miranda reached into their shared bag and pulled out her knife that looked more like a small sword. And Brooke grabbed three small knives. She also pulled up her pant leg and grabbed two more. The girls laid the knives out before them. 

Both Rick and Lori’s eyes widened in surprise. Brooke laughed. “Can you tell that we like knives?”

“Are those throwing knives?” A voice behind them asked. Brooke grabbed a knife out of reflex and turned toward the voice, which turned out to be Daryl. He held his hands up and took half a step back.

“Now, Brooke Brooke. That’s not very nice. We don’t point knives at men with crossbows.” Miranda said as she took the knife from her sister’s hand. 

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Miranda. “Well, men with crossbows should know better than to sneak up on people. “ she replied while looking up at Daryl. 

“I think you should watch your mouth, little lady,” Daryl said with a smirk. 

“I think I would like to see you try to make me,” she taunted him. 

Rick got up to step between the two, but Miranda put her arm out to stop him. “Let’s just see what they do.” she explained.

Meanwhile, Brooke had stood up and was chest to chest with Daryl. She put her hands on her hips and continued to glare up at Daryl.

“Well?” Brooke asked.

“You’re a sassy little thing, ain’t ya?” Daryl replied with a smirk. 

“You better friggin’ believe it.” Brooke said and poked him in the chest. 

Daryl chuckled. “Keep it up.” Then he turned and walked away. 

Both Lori and Rick had a look of surprise on their faces. 

“What?” Brooke asked, confused.

“That’s the most we’ve ever heard Daryl say in one conversation.” Lori explained.

Brooke adopted a smug look on her face. “I’m just that special.”

Miranda smacked Brooke on the arm. “Calm it, down. You don’t need to sass everyone that you see.”

“I beg to differ. Sassing is what I do best.” Brooke replied.

“Obviously.” Miranda, Lori, and Rick all said at the same time. 

Brooke just rolled her eyes and sat back down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are welcomed to stay at the farm. They grow closer to some people and discover an enemy. We also learn a bit about the two girls.

“So we can stay?” Miranda asked, still unsure. 

“That’s not my call,” Rick admitted. 

“Then whose is it?” Brooke wondered. 

“It’s my father’s,” Maggie, the girl that had saved them replied. 

“Does he think that it’s okay for us to stay? Can we speak with him?” Miranda asked.

“I’ll go get him,” Maggie’s younger sister, Beth, offered. She left them in the kitchen to find her father. Not long after a white haired man followed her into the room. 

“Hello there,” he greeted with a nod. 

“Hello sir,” Miranda said, jumping out of her kitchen chair and shaking the man’s hand. 

“Who might you be?” he asked. 

“I’m Brooke, and this is my younger sister Miranda. We were being chased by a herd of walkers, and we came across Maggie and Glenn. They brought us here,” Brooke explained. 

“I’m Hershel, and this is my farm. You’re welcome to stay, as long as you don’t cause any trouble and help out around the farm,” the man informed them. 

“Thank you sir,” Miranda said with a thankful grin. 

“Just like that?” Shane demanded from the corner of the kitchen. “You’re going to let them stay? What if they’re dangerous? What if there were others with them? You can’t trust them!”

“Excuse me?” Brooke turned to glare at Shane. “Who the hell are you to judge us? You don’t even know us!”

“Brooke,” Miranda warned in a low voice, but no one seemed to hear her. 

“My point exactly.” Shane shot back.

“Alright, listen here, asshat. I can already tell that we’re going to have problems, the two of us. Let’s just agree that you’re an ass and leave it at that.” Brooke growled then promptly walked out of the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” Miranda apologized, “She just doesn’t like being insulted like that. It’s an ego thing. Please excuse me.” She offered an apologetic smile and ran after her sister. 

From the doorway Daryl let out a low whistle. “What did you say to her?”

“He suggested that we couldn’t trust the girls. Apparently Brooke doesn’t like to be insulted.” Rick replied.

Daryl smirked then left the room. Then Hershel went to stand next to Rick.

“I’m assuming you’ve already told them about the guns?” he asked Rick. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah. They only had one. They had plenty of knives, though. I don’t know how you feel about knives, so I let the girls keep them.”

Hershel nodded. “That’s fine.”

Miranda followed her older sister into the yard. “Brooke!” she protested, taking her sister by the arm. “I know that you were just sticking up for us. And believe me, I wanted to punch that guy in the face too, but we can’t Brooke, or we’ll get kicked off the farm.” 

Brooke sighed. “I know. You know my temper and how easily it flares. Now I need to go throw knives at something. Where’s our bag?”

Miranda grinned and slipped a bag off her arm. “Here you go,” and handed it to Brooke. 

The other girl took the bag and went over to a tree a safe distance away. Miranda went over to the others in the group. Glenn was the first one she recognized, and went up to him. 

“Is there anything I can help with?” She asked. 

“No, I’ve got it,” he said, picking up a bucket. 

“You sure? Hershel said that we needed to help in order to stay, and I’m not exactly sure what I’m supposed to do,” she admitted. 

“Okay, here take this,” he said, handing her the bucket, “We’re going to get eggs.” 

“Okay,” she grinned, following him. 

=============================

THWACK! Another one of Brooke’s knives embedded itself into the tree. She tilted her head and grinned. She’d hit her target perfectly, and though she’d done it multiple times, she was still proud of herself. 

“Not bad,” A voice said from behind her. She turned just in time to see Daryl fire an arrow. She let out a small gasp of surprise as it flew past her, and stuck the tree next to her knife. 

Brooke made a face and stuck her tongue out at Daryl. “Don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on people, especially those with knives?”

“Didn’t we already have this conversation?” Daryl asked.

“Well, you should have learned by now!” Brooke exclaimed and threw her arms in the air. Daryl gave her a smirk before walking forward and yanking his arrow out of the tree. Brooke threw another knife, burying it deep into the wood, just missing Daryl’s fingers. 

“What was that for? I didn’t even sneak up on ya that time,” Daryl asked, feigning anger.

“Gotta make sure you stay on your toes.” Brooke replied with a smirk.

“Brooke!” Miranda called, waving her arm to get her sister’s attention. Glenn stood by her side, grinning. “We gots eggs!” 

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Daryl before turning to her sister. “Really? That’s great, Pamplemousse! Good job!”

Both Daryl and Glenn turned to the girls with very puzzled looks on their faces. 

“Pamplemousse? What?” Glenn asked.

Brooke and Miranda laughed. “Yup. She’s my Pamplemousse.” Brooke said.

“Okay… Why?” Daryl asked. 

“Long story short, it started when Brooke and I were insulting each other in different languages. Her in French and me in Spanish. She called me Pamplemousse and it just sorta stuck.” Miranda explained. 

“And what does that mean?” Glenn asked.

“Grapefruit!” Both girls said at the same time. 

“What kinda nickname is grapefruit? It almost sounds like a name for a dog, or somethin’. Like ‘c’mere, Grapefruit.’ Weird.” Daryl said and rolled his eyes.

Miranda smiled and wrinkled her nose asking, “Who would name their dog Grapefruit?”

“I don’t know. Who names their sister Grapefruit?” Glenn asked back. 

“Point taken,” Miranda nodded. 

“What about a Grapefruit?” Carl asked, coming up to them. 

“Nothin’. Whataya need kid?” Daryl asked. 

“Dad want’s some help gathering wood for the fire tonight,” Carl replied. Then he made a face and said, “And I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Sure you ain’t,” Daryl replied with an eye roll. The small group followed Daryl to where Rick and the others were gathering wood. Everyone pitched in to help, and they eventually made a large enough pile to keep a good sized fire going. 

“Can I light it?” Brooke asked eagerly. 

“Uh, sure,” Rick said, handing the girl a lighter and some starter fluid. 

“Just the pile of wood, Brooke, not the whole farm,” Miranda teasingly reminded her sister. 

“That’s enough outta you.” Brooke said and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Miranda giggled and stuck out her tongue in return. 

Carl turned to Daryl and said, “And you called me ‘kid’.”

“Just ‘cause I named one doesn’t mean that there ain’t any more,” Daryl smirked.

“Brooke started it,” Miranda pretended to pout. 

“Did not!” Brooke declared.

“How old are you two again?” Glen chuckled. 

“I’m 19 and Brooke is 21,” Miranda replied. 

“Really?” Maggie asked in shock. 

“Yup!” the girls replied in unison.

“So girls, tell us a little about yourselves?” Hershel asked from where he sat between Beth and Maggie.

“Well, Brooke and I were with our Mom and Dad on vacation when it happened. When we realized what was happening, we just went back to camping in the woods. For a while, that was alright, but then there was a huge herd of walkers,” Miranda shuddered. “There were just so many! Like nothing I’d ever seen! Brooke and I made it out, but mom and dad...” She trailed off uncomfortably, but everyone understood. 

After a long pause, Brooke suddenly clapped her hands. “Alright! Enough with the sad bullshit. Time for a happy story!”

Miranda slapped Brooke on the arm playfully. “Watch your damn language!”

Lori let out a small gasp and covered Carl’s ears. “Mom!” He whined in protest. 

“It’s not like he’s never heard it before,” Rick sighed, looking over at Daryl. 

“I’m just kidding!” Lori insisted, taking her hands away and ruffling the boy’s hair. He quickly ran his hands over it, trying to smooth it down while casting a nervous glance at Beth. 

Brooke saw Carl glance at Beth and quickly put two and two together. “Awww! Does someone have a wittle crush, Carl?” Both he and Beth got red in the face. Lori looked over at her son, noticing this for the first time. 

“Brooke! Don’t embarrass them!” Miranda scolded. 

Brooke just let out a cackle and stood up. “Where ya going?” Rick asked. 

“Just grabbing something. Be right back.” Brooke said and walked to where their bag was kept. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and made her way back to the group. 

She sat back down next to Miranda and took a few sips from the bottle. She offered it to Miranda who shook her head. 

“I’ll have some of that.” Daryl said from his spot just outside the circle. He grabbed the bottle and took a long sip before handing it back to Brooke. 

“I’d prefer if you didn’t have that out around the others, if you don’t mind.” Hershel said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend or upset anyone.” Brooke replied.

“It’s fine,” Hershel told her as she slipped it back into her bag. 

Brooke looked up at Daryl. “You and I can share it some other time.”

“I’ll try not to drink it all,” he promised with a grin. 

“Go ahead,” Miranda spoke up, “That stuff is ishy and makes Brooke act funny.”

“Does it?” Daryl asked, arching an eyebrow at Brooke. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Brooke replied with a smirk on her face. 

“Or you could just leave,” Shane said from a distance away. He leaned against a tree, the firelight flickering dangerously in his cold glare. “I don’t care what you call me, I still don’t trust you.”

“Trust is a two way street,” Miranda reminded him. “How can you expect us to trust you when all you do is shove us away and insult us?”

“Somebody needs to,” Shane grumbled. “Frankly, I don’t like you. I think you’re a danger to the rest of us. The others might be too blind to see it, but I’m not so easily fooled. And when you and your sister get us into trouble, it’ll be me having to get us all out.” 

Brooke looked over to Carl. “Cover your ears for a moment, hun.”

Then she turned to glare at Shane. “Go fuck yourself,” she snarled.

And with that Brooke got up and went to her and Miranda’s tent for the night. 

“I should probably go after her,” Miranda mumbled, standing up. She brushed some dirt off her pants before turning to Shane. “There were a lot of ‘I’s and ‘me’s in that sentence. You might have your own opinion, but in the end, it’s the group that should decide.” She walked over to the tent, looked back at the others and called, “Goodnight!” before jumping into the tent and zipping the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so much fun to write. Sorry for any OOC-ness. Comments and kudos make us very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials and tribulations of waking up Brooke and Daryl in the morning.

The next morning, Miranda woke up before Brooke. She tried to gently nudge her sister awake but it was no use. 

“Psst. Brooke, it’s time to wake up!” Miranda whispered and shook Brooke’s shoulder.

Brooke just rolled over and flipped her off. 

“Alright then. Never mind.” Miranda muttered to herself as she left their tent. 

She walked to the picnic table where Rick and Glenn were already sitting. 

“Good morning.” Rick greeted. Glenn just waved, clearly not a morning person either.

“Morning!” Miranda replied with a smile. Then she looked over to Glenn. “Not a morning person, eh Glenn?”

He just grumbled and put his head on the table. Miranda just laughed and ruffled his hair. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked, eager to offer her assistance. 

“The girls might need some help with breakfast,” Rick told her. 

“Okay! I’ll go see if they need me. Oh, and be on the lookout for Brooke. She’s not much of a morning person, so she’ll probably be really grumpy, or really cuddly,” Miranda warned, prancing up the steps and going inside. 

Rick and Glenn gave each other a look before Miranda poked her head back out the door. “Actually, if you don’t mind, can you have someone try to wake her up? I don’t want Hershel to think we’re just gonna waste the day away by sleeping instead of helping like we agreed,” she said before disappearing just as quickly as she had come. 

Rick and Glenn looked at each other again, neither of them wanting to cross a potentially ‘grumpy’ Brooke. Just then, Daryl came back from the field. 

“Shane’s got the rest of the job done on his own. He’s still tryin’ to clear his head. Was there anything else that needed doing?” he asked, resting his crossbow on his shoulder. 

Glenn grinned at Rick, who stood up and went over to Daryl saying, “Actually, there is one more thing.”

“Don’t ask him, Rick,” Glenn cut in, “he won’t be able to handle it.” 

“What did you just say?” Daryl asked.

Rick shook his head, “No, he’s right. I couldn't ask you to do something you’re not ready for.” 

“There ain’t nothin’ I ain’t ready for,” Daryl said with determination, “Just tell me what it is an’ I’ll get it done.” 

A little while later, Daryl found himself standing awkwardly in front of Miranda and Brooke’s tent. He looked over at Rick and Glenn who were back over by the house giggling together. 

“Careful,” Glenn cautioned through giggles, “Miranda said that she’d be really grumpy or cuddly.” Daryl rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Brooke?” He asked cautiously, though he still sounded tough. There was no answer, but he could hear her roll over inside. “Brooke?” He asked a little louder. A low groan was heard, but she still didn't answer him. He cautiously opened up the tent and saw her lying there. Her chest rose and fell softly, and he could hear her breathing, so she wasn't dead. 

He went over and reached out to shake Brooke’s shoulder. Suddenly she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the cot with her. Brooke curled up into his chest, ignoring his protests.

Eventually Miranda came out of the house. Her sleeves were rolled up and she looked like she was tired from working hard. She gave Rick and Glenn a look as she said, “I thought that I asked you guys to wake up Brooke?” 

“We sent Daryl in after her,” Rick replied. 

“Only he hasn't come back yet,” Glenn added. 

“And you just left him? I told you that Brooke could be grumpy! What if she’s killing him?” Miranda asked, though the way she said it made them doubt that she would actually kill Daryl. Then again, they were talking about an angry Brooke. 

“We should go check on them,” Rick nodded. They cautiously approached the tent, but they were not expecting what they found. There was Brooke, sleeping peacefully with her head on Daryl’s chest and her arms wrapped tightly around him like a python. 

“I told you she was a cuddler,” Miranda laughed. But the most surprising part, was that Daryl had fallen asleep there, cuddling with Brooke, his arm draped around her. Miranda reached out for them, fully intending to wake them up. Daryl’s reflexes kicked in just as her fingertips brushed his skin. He grabbed her wrist, but thankfully became aware of what was happening before he hurt her. Instead, he just threw her onto the mattress on the other side of Brooke. The other girl shifted her position so she trapped Miranda and still held firmly onto Daryl. 

“Well,” Miranda sighed, “I’m stuck.”

“Here, let me help you,” Glenn said, reaching towards the other girl, the hands of Daryl, Brooke and Miranda caught him and dragged him onto the mattress as well. 

“Yay cuddles!” Brooke mumbled happily. 

“Well, then I’m out of here,” Rick laughed and then ducked out of the tent. Too tired from working or just plain sleepy, the four of them didn't move and instead just moved closer together before falling asleep. 

\----------------------------

Lori glanced out the window at the tent where the four had fallen asleep. “It’s been hours, Rick, should we go wake them?” she asked. 

“I don’t know. What still needs to be done on the farm?” Rick asked, turning to Hershel.

“Let them be. Most of ‘em have done a good deal of work around here,” the man replied with a smile. 

“I think it’s cute,” Beth giggled.

“You’re just going to let them sleep the day away?” Shane protested. 

“Brooke and Miranda said they've been on the run for quite some time. They’re probably exhausted. Plus Daryl is cuddling. Cuddling! I never thought the day would come where he welcomes human contact.” Rick said.

Shane’s eyes widened. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“See what?” a voice spoke from behind him. 

He turned around to see Glenn and Miranda. 

“Is Daryl really cuddling?” Shane asked.

“Go see for yourself.” Miranda replied and pointed towards her and Brooke’s tent. 

Shane walked to the tent, followed by Rick, Lori, Glenn, and Miranda. He stepped inside and stood at the foot of the mattress. 

“GET UP!” he bellowed.

Brooke and Daryl just flipped him off and curled closer together. 

"How are they still asleep?!" Lori asked, surprised.

"Because when Brooke and I were on the run, so to speak, she would only get two or three hours of sleep a night. She'd stay up on watch every night. She's probably catching up on all that lost sleep." Miranda explained.

"Why do I get the feeling Daryl's been doing the same thing?" Rick mused.

“They’re so cute,” Miranda whispered loudly to Glenn. 

“Daryl cute?” Glenn laughed. 

“Shut up, chinaman,” Daryl mumbled from beside Brooke. 

“I’m Korean!” Glenn protested with a grin. 

“You’re gonna be dead, if you don’t shut the hell up.” Brooke mumbled.

“I could really use some help around the house,” Lori said in a way that said ‘so Brooke should get up now’. 

“And I could really use some help with starting to repair that fence,” Shane added, nudging Daryl. 

“I got this,” Miranda said, stepping forward. “Maybe some of you can leave? They’re going to be in a bad mood.” She looked at Lori and Shane in particular. They took the hint, and with a dramatic sigh exited the tent. Rick followed them. 

“What are you going to do?” Glenn asked curiously. 

“Watch this,” Miranda grinned. She went to the bottom of the bed and laid down between Daryl and Brooke’s feet. Then she squirmed her way upwards, forcing herself between them. “Up, up, up. Wake up!” she said softly, nuzzling them both until they were no longer touching. 

“But Pamplemousse,” Brooke whined in protest. 

“No butts,” Miranda grinned, poking her sister lightly. Then she turned so she faced Daryl and nudged his shoulder with her forehead. “You too! Wake up!” she insisted. 

“You do that anymore, and you’ll push me off the bed, kid,” he grumbled. 

After another minute or so of Miranda insistently nudging the two, Brooke finally sat up. 

“Alright, alright. I'm up.” She grumbled.

“Yay! Now you’re in charge of getting Daryl to get up.” Miranda said then left the tent.

Brooke yawned and stretched in a very cat-like manner before turning her attention to Daryl, who had fallen back asleep. 

She then leaned over, and licked Daryl’s face in attempts to wake him up. As soon as Brooke did that, Daryl’s eyes shot open.

“What the hell was that?!” he asked as he rubbed his face. 

“Your wake up call. Good morning!” Brooke said as she stood up. 

“You’re gonna pay for that.” Daryl growled as he got up. 

Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed a sweatshirt. Then Daryl noticed all of Brooke’s tattoos on her legs. He let out a low whistle.

“Did you seriously just whistle at me?” Brooke said with her hands on her hips.

“Nah. Just admiring your ink.” he responded. 

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows, confused. Until she remembered that she was wearing shorts and not jeans. 

“Oh. Thanks!” Brooke said with a smile. 

“Have any more?” Daryl asked.

Brooke just winked, “You’ll have to wait and see.” And with that she walked out of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I really am in the mornings. I am a serial sleep cuddler. But who would complain about cuddling with Daryl?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Miranda go on a supply run but come back with more than just supplies.

Miranda awoke the next day to Glenn gently shaking her shoulder.

“What?” She mumbled from beneath the blankets.

“I’m going on a supply run. Wanna come with?” Glenn asked.

MIranda jumped out of bed and pulled on a set of clean clothes. Glenn laughed.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then?” he said with a smile. 

“Shut the hell up, you hooligans.” Brooke grumbled into her pillow.

Glenn and Miranda just rolled their eyes and left the tent. 

“Where are you going?” Maggie asked as they crossed the camp. 

“We’re going on a supply run!” Miranda said eagerly. Maggie grinned at the girl’s enthusiasm. 

“Okay, be safe,” She said, making a little shooing motion at them with her hand. Miranda picked up her long knife and followed Glenn to the car. 

A few minutes into their drive and Miranda was already getting annoyed with the silence. “So, what are supply runs like? I’ve never been on one before. Where are we going? How much longer? Are we almost there?” 

Glenn laughed at her excitability. “Supply runs are exactly what they sound like. A run for supplies. We go into town and search for supplies in all the stores. And it’s about another 35 minutes until we get into town.”

Miranda sighed and leaned her against the window. “This is taking forever!”

Glenn thought for a moment, “How about we play 20 questions? That’ll help pass the time.”

“Okay!” Miranda said eagerly, “How old are you, Glenn? I mean, you know how old Brooke and I are, but I have no clue how old you are.” 

“I’m 20.” he replied. “My turn. Where are you guys from? You said you’re from up north, but didn’t say where.”

“We’re from Duluth, Minnesota.” Miranda responded.

Glenn furrowed his eyebrows. “Where’s that?” 

“Ask Brooke. She can explain it a lot better than I can.” Miranda said. 

“Minnesota? How did you get all the way down here?” Glenn asked. 

Miranda grinned, shook her head and said, “Nope, It’s my turn! Ummmm.... What is your last name?” 

“Rhee,” he replied. 

“Rhee,” she repeated softly. She smiled up at him and said, “Mine’s Coltello.”

“I didn’t even ask you the question,” Glenn teased. 

“I know, I just thought that if you asked the same questions as me then I’d have to come up with all of the questions,” Miranda explained. 

“Okay then Miranda Coltello, Marvel or DC?” he asked.

“What makes you ask that?” 

“It’s not your turn to ask the question,” he laughed, nudging her playfully with his arm. “But your Avenger’s Shirt might have helped a bit.”

“Oh,” Miranda said, looking down and remembering. “Marvel. Definitely,” she decided. 

“Why’s that?” 

“They have better characters.”

“But DC has the better plot. Marvel just leads to this gigantic apocalypse and then they go back in time and it doesn’t happen!” 

Miranda laughed and then crinkled her nose.

“What’s wrong?” Glenn asked. 

“Nothing, it just feels funny to talk about something so normal.” 

There was a pause until Miranda asked, “How old are you, Glenn?”

“Twenty. And I know you said that you were 19. So what’s your favorite animal?”

“Wolf!”  
“Why’s that? Hey, we’re here!” Glenn exclaimed.

“Yay! Now what?” Miranda asked as she got out of the car, gun in hand.

“Well, we need to get more food, ammo, and then whatever else we can find.” he replied.

Miranda nodded, “Alright. Lead the way. Where to first?”

Glenn took a look around, partly for walkers and partly to see what stores would have what they need. “There,” he pointed. “We should be able to find some more ammo in that gun store over there.” 

“Okie doke,” Miranda grinned, and followed him over to the small store. Unfortunately, the store had been mostly cleared out already. They did find a few bullets, but no more weapons. 

“Where to next?” Miranda asked eagerly. 

“Get down!” Glenn said in a hushed voice. He grabbed the girl’s sleeve and pulled her down behind a car. 

“What is it?” she asked in a whisper. 

“Walkers, and a lot of them.” Glenn replied as he pulled out his gun.

“What do we do?” Miranda asked, panic evident in her voice.

Glenn looked around and saw a bar in the opposite direction that the walkers were heading.

“In there.” he said and pulled Miranda along. They crept along as quietly as possible, trying not to be seen or heard by the walkers. Glenn was just about to pull open the doors when Miranda yanked his hand back. He looked at her in confusion and she indicated towards the window. Looking in, Glenn could see a few walkers inside. Nothing that they couldn’t handle, but the commotion of taking care of those walkers would definitely draw the attention of the large heard that was approaching. Still holding Glenn’s hand, Miranda pulled him around the edge of the building so they were out of sight Glenn carefully peeked around the side to see where the walkers were going. 

“They’re going the other way,” he sighed in relief. All they needed to do was wait until they were far enough away so they could finish exploring the stores. 

Miranda and Glenn both looked up as the metal fence a few houses away began to shake violently, making a lot of noise. 

“Shit,” Glenn cursed, and looking around the building he saw that the walkers were hearing it to. 

“They’re coming this way,” he warned, but Miranda was already moving towards the sound. Glenn followed her closely. It a backyard fence rattling loudly, and inside was a large dog. His leash was wrapped around a poll and he barked loudly at the new people. The walkers were coming closer now, focused on the sound. The dog needed to stop or it would get Glenn and Miranda killed. Glenn raised his gun and aimed at the wolf-like dog. 

“No!” Miranda protested, putting her hand on his and lowering the gun. She jumped the fence and reached for the dog. 

“Are you crazy?” Glenn demanded, but she was already petting it.

“Shhhh,” she cooed, making the large beast be quiet. She stroked its fur and undid its chain as Glenn jumped the fence too. 

“The walkers are coming,” Glenn told her. They were already in sight and making their way towards the house. 

“Come on,” Miranda said, taking his hand and the dog’s collar and pulling them both towards the house. She shoved the door open and pulled out her knife in case there were walkers inside. There were three of them. Moving quickly, Glenn and Miranda took them out and closed the door. The dog sniffed at the bodies and whimpered. 

“They must have just been turned,” Miranda realized. 

“How do you think that?” Glenn asked. 

“Well, look at Wolf, he’s been fed in the last few days and he was still chained in the back yard. And that walker, she has one bite mark on her neck and that blood is still fresh,” Miranda explained sadly. 

“Did you just call that dog Wolf?” 

“Yes. Yes I did,” Miranda grinned. “Look at him! He’s so cute! He looks just like a wolf!” The dog came over and licked her hand. She giggled and pet its head. 

“Miranda,” Glenn sighed.

“Don’t’ worry! I’ll take care of him! I’m sure they have food for him around here. Let’s take a look around the place. Maybe we can find some food for us humans as well as puppy food.” Miranda replied then turned and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that keeping the dog was not a good idea. That it was just more work and would probably be too loud and attract too much attention from the walkers. Instead he just laughed at how happily she skipped around the house and helped her search for supplies. 

“So are you going to keep calling him Wolf?” Glenn wondered. Miranda thought for a moment before going over to the dog and looking at his collar. 

“It says his name is Buck,” she said. “But I can still call him Wolf, I think. Would you like that Wolf? Huh boy?” she asked the dog, scratching him behind the ear. The dog’s tail wagged like crazy and he licked her face, making her laugh. Glenn looked out the window, making sure that the coast was clear. 

“We should probably go,” he told the girl. 

“Okay,” Miranda agreed, and clipped a walking leash around Wolf’s collar. She then grabbed on the bags of supplies and walked towards the back door. Miranda looked out for walkers. The coast was clear so the trio started walking towards the car to head back to the farm. 

“Come on Wolf, get in the back,” Miranda said, opening the back door for the dog. He jumped in eagerly. “Is someone excited to go for a car ride?”

“Yes, I am. Now hurry up!” Glenn called from the front of the car. Miranda laughed and jumped into the passenger’s seat of the car. She reached back and pet the dog to make sure he was alright. 

Glenn got into the driver’s seat and they drove away. 

“Did you grab anything good?” Glenn asked.

“Yes I did,” Miranda told him. “I got food and water dishes, a couple of doggie toys, a 20 pound bag of dog food and... oh, you mean for people,” Miranda grinned. “Yeah I found some canned food. Oh and there were these!” Miranda pulled out a box of ninja stars. “They could be so much fun! And then there’s this.” Miranda picked up a hand held double sided ax. 

Glenn let out a whistle, “Good find! That will really be helpful.”

Miranda hummed in response and dug through the bags. “Oh. I also got this for Brooke and Daryl.”

“Oh god. This can’t be good.” Glenn replied with a chuckle.

Miranda laughed and held up a bottle of whiskey.

The drive back home didn’t seem to take as long as the drive to the city. It was obvious that Miranda had fallen in love with the dog. Glenn couldn’t help but to chuckle at the way that she talked to Wolf. 

“I love you Wolf,” she giggled, kissing the dog’s snout. The dog licked her face. “Gross!” she giggled. Then she wiped her face along Glenn’s sleeve. 

“What was that for?!” Glenn exclaimed.

“I had slobber on my face,” Miranda said innocently. 

“What is wrong with you?” Glenn teased, nudging her with his arm. 

Before Miranda could reply, they pulled up to the farm. 

“Brooke!” Miranda chirped happily as they parked next to where the other girl and Daryl were walking. “Look what I found! His name is Wolf! Well, really it’s Buck, but I’m gonna call him Wolf!” 

“Hold on Pamplemousse! Slow down! What about a wolf?” Brooke asked as she opened the back door to grab the bags.

All of a sudden, Brooke let out a shriek as she was knocked to the ground by Wolf who jumped out of the car. Brooke blinked twice before realizing what had just happened.

“Holy shit. You brought back a dog? We sent you out for supplies!” Brooke said as she started petting the dog that was laying on top of her.

Then the rest of the group made their way to the car. They all had looks of shock or surprise on their faces.

“Glenn, what is with you and bringing home strays?” Rick teased and knelt down to pet the dog. 

“Can I keep him?” Miranda begged. “Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!! I got all of the stuff needed to care for him and I’ll make runs to go get him more dog food and everything and I can-”

“Pamplemousse! Breathe,” Brooke reminded her. 

Miranda took a deep breath then turned to Rick and Hershel and began to pout. “Please? He won’t be a problem, I promise!”

“I bet not even Shane could resist those puppy eyes,” Rick chuckled. 

“I don’t see why you can’t have a dog. Just make sure you take good care of him and make sure he stays out of trouble,” Hershel reasoned. 

“Yay! Thank you!” Miranda cheered, hugging them both before hugging Wolf. 

Brooke cleared her throat. “Did you get anything useful?”

Glenn went into the car and grabbed the two bags, “Yeah. We got some canned food. A few weapons, and some other things. And Miranda grabbed something for you and Daryl.”

Both Daryl and Brooke’s eyes lit up and they looked at Miranda. “Yeah? What’d ya get?” Daryl asked.

Miranda grinned and handed him a little box with a ribbon on it. She looked at Glenn and said, “I wrapped it while we were in the car. I couldn’t help it.” She looked back to Daryl and Brooke saying, “Go on! Open it!” 

“Where did you manage to find wrapping paper? And what’s so important that you had to wrap it? Brooke asked as she peeled the bow off the box. 

“Don’t question me.” Miranda replied.

Brooke just rolled her eyes and tore the rest of the paper off the box. Daryl opened the lid and both him and Brooke let out a gasp.

“How did you find this? You are amazing!” Brooke exclaimed before handing the box to Daryl so she could give her sister a bear hug. 

Miranda laughed and returned the hug, “I have my ways.”

“Well? What is it?” Lori asked.

Daryl held up the bottle from the box. “Whiskey! Jameson, too. This is the good shit.”

Brooke turned to Daryl, “I know what we’re doing tonight.”

“We don’t need to know what kind of things you two do at night! Now help me carry this stuff in,” Glenn teased, handing Brooke a bag of stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but feel like this story is super rushed. What do you guys think?
> 
> (Oh and next chapter is gonna be full of drunk Brooke and Daryl. Should be fun.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent prank goes awry.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Miranda walked over to Glenn’s tent.

“Miranda?” he asked sleepily, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry to wake you,” she apologized. “But Brooke and Daryl have been up all night drinking and being loud and I can’t get them to leave our tent. Would it be okay if I slept in here with you?” 

Glenn blinked owlishly up at Miranda, taking a few seconds to comprehend what the girl had said. After he realized what she said, he nodded and tried to scoot over on his cot to make room for Miranda. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled, sliding onto the cot next to him.

\----------------------------------

The two were woken the next morning by very loud giggling and the flash of a camera. 

“Awww. Look at the lovebirds!” Brooke whisper shouted. Miranda blinked tiredly and realized that she’d curled herself into Glenn’s chest with his arm wrapped around her. 

“Brooke? Daryl?” she asked.”How drunk are you guys?”

“Not that drunk.” Daryl replied while at the same time Brooke said, “Fantastically drunk!”

“That’s it, give me the bottle. You’ve had enough for one night,” Glenn said, holding out his hand. With a mischievous giggle, Brooke dropped the empty bottle into Glenn’s hand. 

Glenn looked at the empty bottle with shock written on his face. “How are you guys still conscious?”

“Magic,” Brooke and Daryl replied at the same time, which caused them to start laughing quite loudly.

“Alright, you two. Time for you to leave. Go be drunk somewhere else.” Glenn said as he curled around Miranda, who had fallen back asleep.

It was only a few hours later when Brooke and Daryl crept back into Glenn’s tent, giggling mischievously. 

“What do you want now?” Miranda groaned tiredly. 

“Shhhh!!!” Brooke said loudly. “Or he’ll hear us!!”

“He’s going to be so mad!” Daryl chuckled. 

“Who’s going to be mad?” Glenn wondered. 

“Brooke, I’m only going to ask one more time. What. Did. You. Do?” Miranda growled. 

Brooke just looked at Miranda, trying to seem as innocent as possible while completely drunk. “Nooooothing.” 

Miranda glared at her sister. “Oh for the love of god. What did you little shits do? It can’t be good.”

Daryl and Brooke shared a look and smirked at each other. 

“We may or may not have turned all of Shane’s pants into shorts.” Daryl replied.

Both Glenn and Miranda’s eyes widened in shock. 

“He’ll going to kill you guys!” Glenn said.

“Yeah, while looking hot in Daisy Dukes.” Brooke said which caused her and Daryl to start laughing hysterically.

“Where the hell are they?” Shane shouted furiously, waking everyone in the camp.

“Oh shit.” Brooke and Daryl said at the same time. 

“Let’s get outta here.” Brooke said and glanced towards the pair on the cot.

Daryl nodded and grabbed Brooke’s hand, pulling her out of the tent. They made their way to Daryl’s tent, where they promptly fell onto his cot and fell asleep.

Back at the camp, Shane was storming around in just his boxers and a shirt. Rick, who was woken up from Shane’s yelling, stepped out of his tent. 

“What’s goin’ on?” He asked, still mostly asleep.

“I got up to do my shift of watch only to find that someone had cut all pants and turned them into fucking shorts!” Shane replied, almost yelling by the end of it. 

“Who do you think did it?” Rick asked.

“I bet it was one of those fucking girls that Glenn brought back. I told you they were up to no good! We can’t trust them!” Shane exclaimed.

“Hold up,” Rick replied and put his hand on Shane’s shoulder, “We can’t trust them all because somebody played a prank on you? That’s a little extreme, don’t ya think?”

“No, it’s not,” Shane snarled.

Miranda had overheard most of Rick and Shane’s conversation. She thought that she had better go warn Daryl and Brooke. After she made the short trek to Daryl’s little campsite, she opened the flap to his tent to see the two curled up together on Daryl’s cot. Miranda smiled at how cute they looked. 

Daryl had his arms tightly wrapped around Brooke, who had her face buried in his neck. They both looked content and Miranda hated to have to wake them up. But she heard Shane’s yelling get closer so she knew she had to at least try.

She gently shook Brooke’s shoulder. “Psst. Brooke. Wake up!”

Brooke just made a sound of protest and curled closer to Daryl. 

Miranda huffed in annoyance. She knew it was pointless to try and wake them up. 

“Fine then. Don’t say I didn’t warn you” she mumbled to herself as she left. She was confronted by Shane as she left the tent. She refused to laugh at the sight and was a little afraid of how angry the man was. 

“Did you do this?” he demanded, holding up a pair of cut shorts. 

“No, I-” 

“I bet it was! It was you and your fucking bitch of a sister wasn’t it?!” Shane shouted, coming uncomfortably close to the small girl and making her flinch back. 

All the screaming outside the tent had roused Daryl. Brooke was still dead to the world.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Daryl asked as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

“I’ll tell you what’s fucking going on. This little shit and her asshole sister have to leave,” Shane snarled. 

By now, most of the camp had gathered around Daryl’s tent. Rick, whose sheriff habits kicked in, stepped between Miranda and Shane. 

“Shane, you need to calm the hell down. It’s no use screaming and throwing around accusations.” Rick said.

“I fucking told you all that they couldn’t be trusted. They snuck into my tent and did this! Who knows what they’ll do next time? I think that we should just send them away now and save ourselves from any other trouble that they’re going to cause.” 

“Are you really this pissed off over a few pairs of pants? Really, dude? Besides, Miranda was with me the whole night.” Glenn interjected.

The group turned to look at Glenn and Miranda.

“It’s not what you think!” Miranda quickly replied, turning red. “Brooke and Daryl were drinking in our tent and they were being loud. I couldn’t sleep so I asked Glenn if I could stay with him.” 

“That shouldn’t matter why. How do you know Miranda and Brooke had anything to do with this?” Maggie asked. 

“It was me,” Daryl said, stepping forward. 

Brooke was woken up by all the yelling and screaming. She stepped outside the tent.

“And me,” Brooke said, taking her place next to him. 

“Ha! There! I told you it was them!” Shane exclaimed, pointing to the sisters.

“I didn’t have anything to do with this,” Miranda said, taking a nervous step away from the man and towards Glenn. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Shane growled. He turned to Hershel and said, “You said that if they caused any problems at all, they would have to leave. And they are definitely a problem.” 

The older gentleman sighed and said, “He’s right.” 

“You can’t just kick them out because of a little trick!” Glenn protested. “Daryl was part of it too.” 

“We can talk about this inside,” Rick said, trying to keep the peace. “You girls stay out here.” 

Brooke turned to her sister as the group walked towards the house, “I’m really fucking sorry. I didn’t mean for all this to happen. If anything, I’ll just leave. There’s no use for both of use to struggle out there.”

Miranda shook her head and told her, “No, if you go, then I go.”

Brooke pulled Miranda into a bone-crushing hug. “I guess all we can do now is wait.”

\-----------------------

Meanwhile back at the house, the group had gathered in the kitchen.

“Look, it was just a little prank,” Rick tried to reason.

“Just a little prank? They were drunk out of their minds! What if a hoard had come? They’d die or get us killed as we tried to save their drunk asses!” Shane growled. 

“Exactly. They Daryl was just as much a part of this as Booke was,” Maggie added. 

“That doesn’t make it any better!” Shane shot back.

“Now, let’s all just calm down. There’s no use shouting and yelling at each other. That won’t solve anything.” Hershel said from his chair in the corner. 

“Why don’t we just take a vote, then?” Lori asked.

The group murmured their agreements. 

“Alright. All in favour of the girls staying, raise your hands.” Rick said.

Everyone in the group except Shane, Hershel, and Maggie raised their hands. Rick did a quick count and saw that it was 5 to 3, in favour of the girls staying.

“Well, it looks like the girls are staying then. I’ll have a talk with Brooke about her behavior.” Rick said as he walked towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were talking about what would happen if we were a part of the group. And lo and behold: this fic! There's probably gonna be a lot off OOC-ness and I apologize in advance. This all just for shits and giggles. But we hope you enjoy anyway!


End file.
